


Lighthouse

by Wians



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Post Discovery season 2, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians/pseuds/Wians
Summary: It is post Discovery, and Chris is on Earth waiting for the Enterprise to be repaired and thinking about everything that happened. Luckily, Phil is there too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee) for awesome betaing and encouragement <3
> 
> Note; this is Discovery's Chris Pike and not AOS's. I imagine Phil Boyce looking like Liam Neeson

Lying to Command picked at Chris’ consciousness, but even he recognized that it was necessary. He hoped Michael, Saru and the others had arrived safely in the future. He knew that without the _ Enterprise _ crew protecting the secret, their sacrifice would have been in vain. Kat’s death would have been in vain. What happened on Boreth would have been in vain. 

Every time he thought about Boreth, something cold squeezed his lungs and turned in his stomach, pricked at his skin. He hadn’t been able to sleep much since he had come back to Earth. He didn’t even have the usual amount of work to distract himself with while the _ Enterprise _ was in dry dock for repairs. He took a tour up every day to see how she was doing, talked to the repair crew, approved of reparations and replacements.

Otherwise, he was mostly in his fleet accommodation flat. As of now he sat with an episode of ‘_ Space Navy’, _ a spoof of Starfleet, and a plate of (replicated) steak and potatoes. Yes, he knew it was stereotypical but it was his go-to comfort food. Everything that had happened weighed heavily on him; the battle, saying goodbye to the Discovery, Kat’s death, and knowing that in ten years from now, he’d be immobile for the rest of his life. Everything looked pretty fucking bleak at the moment. 

He missed Phil and Una. They hadn’t really had time to talk during the battle and the aftermath. Even if they did, he didn’t know how to talk to them about it, and thus when they returned to Earth, he’d withdrawn to his apartment. After another restless night, he’d decided to give in to comfort food and a holo.

He had just put his feet up when there was a knock on the door. Outside stood Phil, like his medical skills were so fine-tuned that he could sense something was not right all the way from Fleet Medical. He was in civvies; nice jeans and a white shirt, and took in Chris in his soft t-shirt, flannel pants, bare feet, and probably slightly tousled hair. 

God knew Phil had seen him in various absolutely ungraceful and undignified situations, but at this moment, Chris wished he was at least wearing socks. His heart did a sort of funny tug at the sight of Phil; it felt warm and lighter for a moment, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hi Phil, come in,” he opened the door and let Phil toe off his shoes and walk in. “You want a beer?”

“Yeah, thanks” said Phil. He went to sit down on the couch, while Chris went to his small kitchen and grabbed two chilled bottles of brown ale and came to sit beside Phil on the sofa, turning off the holo. 

They opened their beers, clinked them together, and sipped. Phil was relicing his long, lean body in the sofa, and Chris was facing him, one leg up on the cushion. 

“So, how are you doing?” Phil asked.

“I’m fine,” Chris said automatically, fiddling with the label of his beer bottle.

“You’ve seemed a bit withdrawn since we came back: You didn’t even have time to go out for wings last Friday, which we always do,” Phil pointed out. And when Chris did not respond, he carried on “In fact, we have barely talked since you came back from Discovery.”

“Yeah, sorry, I’ve been... “_ distracted, shocked, greving, horrified _. Phil had been on leave while the battle took place, and there were too many things he could not tell Phil about, which was a new feeling after all the years of friendship where they’d shared virtually everything. It felt wrong. At least he wished Phil had known the Discovery and her crew, he was sure he’d gotten along well with Doctor Pollard. It had felt so weird not to slip down to Sickbay post shift for a chat, or a martini. In short, he’d really missed him.

“Preoccupied?” Phil offered, bringing Chris out of his introspection, nodding. “Do you want to talk to me about them?” 

So Chris told him what he could, about Michael, Saru, Detmer, Owo, Tilly, Stamets. About their dedication, their bravery, their compassion, the shenanigans, how he felt they had all grown together. Phil chuckled when he relayed the story of Detmer’s donut maneuver, and the time the universal translator had fucked up, and for a few moments, he kept to the lighter topics. 

Then, “What about Admiral Cornwell?” 

Chris sighed, feeling the keen sting of loss. They hadn’t always agreed, but he had looked up to her. She’d been his flight instructor back when he had been a cadet and she had been working on her doctorate. She had kicked his butt in chess, and she always told him when he had his head up his ass. She’d been one of the fiercest and bravest people he’d known. For a few moments, they talked about her, and Chris remembered her words to him just before she died; she’d known, somehow, about Boreth.

“Chris?”

He looked up at Phil again, saw the small frown of worry between his eyes, and realized he’d probably spaced out for a moment. 

“It’s more than the loss of Discovery and Kat, isn’t it?” Phil asked gently, his voice deep and soothing on raw nerves. 

“What makes you say that?” Chris avoided his eyes, and knew it was a fucking stupid question, but he was stalling for time and they both knew it.

"Come on, Chris,” Phil said, “I’ve known you forever, I also know that steak n potatoes with ‘_ Space Navy’ _ is your go-to when something is up.” 

Chris chuckled lightly, feeling called out but also comforted that Phil understood, even if he couldn’t know the details. And he was on point: after his Kobayashi Maru test, his failed Astrophysics, failed romantic relationships, missions gone sour; every time, steak n potatoes and ‘_ Space Navy’” _. He was very predictable. And Phil had been with him through all of it.

Chris looked up at him again, and the care and warmth in Phil’s eyes sent a thrill through him; his heart feeling strangely fluffy. He had realized not long into his posting on Discovery, that he probably missed Phil differently than one would one’s best friend. Which was confounding and scary and in the light of Boreth seemed completely impossible. How would he, Chris even begin to talk about it? He sipped his beer to give himself more time to think.

“Maybe there is one thing you can tell me, or would like me to know?” Phil prompted.

The fact that he was scared to death? Or that he wanted to kiss him and never stop? He blinked at that sudden thought. What the hell? Yes, all right, he had missed Phil a hell of a lot, and it was not the first time the thought of kissing another man had occurred to him, he’d never felt the need to label his sexuality, always just happened to fall for women. But this was something new. It wasn’t just fleeting either, now that the thought had presented itself, it only grew and made him want to act on it. 

He took a moment to really _ look _ at Phil, in a way that he hadn’t before: There were age lines around his eyes that always deepened when he smiled, his hair was white and thick, and Chris really wanted to run a hand through it. He looked into Phil’s very dark blue eyes and further down to his lips, slightly apart and never far from smiling. Chris’ gaze lingered on them as he imagined how they would feel on his. _ Shit, ok, stop staring, drink beer. _

“Honestly, there are a lot of things,” Chris admitted at last. “It’s been one hell of a year…” That, at least was very true, and safe grounds.

“Yes,” Phil agreed. He turned on the couch, mirroring Chris’ position and bringing them face to face, going very still, eyes slightly widened, and Chris could practically see something dawning on him. 

Chris’ cheeks felt hot. He was so drawn to the warmth and security of Phil’s body, but dammit after Boreth how could he possibly start something with someone? How could he condemn someone to see him like that? 

Was that what he wanted? To start something with Phil? to wake up next to him in the morning, to get to run his hand through that hair, kiss his lips before he fell asleep? According to the way his heart swelled at those thoughts, it certainly seemed the answer was yes. He bit his lip which was probably a colossal tell on its own. He didn’t break the eye-contact, his heart in his throat.

“Chris?” Phil asked, sounding nervous too, leaning closer, but hesitant, not sure what Chris wanted. A prompt, a question. An invitation.

Chris’ heart was beating fast in his chest, their hands were so close on the sofa, and he could feel the bodyheat from where their legs brushed. He felt giddy and nervous, gone was the ice, and he craved the closeness, body almost leaning over on its own, wanting the contact, wanting Phil. 

Phil closed the space between them, a gentle yet electrifying touch of lips on lips, then more firmly, Phil’s hand coming up to rest on his thigh, burning through the fabric.

There was very little air in Chris’ lungs, and soft lips on his, exploring, brushing. A surge of want and happiness washed through him. It was too much, and Chris had to break away for a moment, taking in the fact that he had just kissed his best friend. He was forty-three, he had never kissed another man before, and now he had kissed Phil. 

“Uh..”

“Did I read it wrong?” Phil asked, and there was a heartbeat in his voice. He leaned back slightly, his body tensing up.

“No!” Chris took his hand, not wanting him to move away. “No, I want it,” he smiled slightly up at Phil, “I really want it, it’s..uh, I guess I -”

Phil interrupted his awkwardness by moving so close that Chris only needed to lean in slightly to touch. “Me too,” he said and caressed Chris’ hand, “it’s unexpected for me too, we don’t need to move fast, Chris, we’ll take it slow.” 

Chris leaned in, still feeling the bit of doubt in his guts, but the need and temptation was too strong. The next kiss was more full-bodied, but gentle. Phil let Chris be in control and parted his lips when Chris prodded. He felt the slight stubble on Phil’s chin and cheeks, contrasted by his soft lips, and finally Phil’s arm gentle around his back.

The cold dread from knowing what lay ahead, the sorrow over Discovery, over Kat, all took a backseat for the feeling of Phil’s embrace, his lips, his presence. Chris brushed his open palm down the stubble on Phil’s left cheek, and leaned in until he was flush against Phil’s torso, the lean, but solid, muscular and board-shouldered frame different to what Chris was used to in his partners, but good all the same.

Another concern presented itself though, and Chris broke the kiss again, but stayed put, halfway atop Phil, who was reclining against the sofa. And he looked into his eyes, hoping to convey how sincere he was. “I hope you don’t think this is just because….”

“Because you’re scared?” Phil’s voice was a low rumble, eyes slightly widened, his gaze worried.

An icy shiver ran down his spine. “Yes, it’s not just because I’m scared,” he said quietly. It was such a relief to admit that he _ was _ scared, though.

“I know, Chris, I _ know _ you.” Phil assured him. His right hand came up, fingers slowly combing through Chris’ hair. “I just wish you’d tell me what you’re scared of.”

Chris looked down and sighed. “It’s not that I won’t, I promised, no I made a _ vow _ not to.”

He could practically hear Phil think while he continued to stroke his scalp and neck, it felt so good, and Chris leaned his head on Phil’s shoulder. “What have you gotten yourself into?” Phil wondered aloud.

For a moment the dread was nearly enough to strangle him. Yes, what had he gotten himself into? His next thought was _ oh God this is going to break Phil’s heart, this is so selfish, Christopher. _ He grimaced, and buried his face against Phil’s neck, taking in the scent, the thrum of his pulse, the fabric of his shirt collar rubbed against Chris’ neck, everything grounding him. Smiling a little despite himself, because he’d maybe fantasised about doing just that for a while.

Phil pulled him wonderfully closer. “Whatever it is, we’ll get through it, ok?” 

Chris was so bloody grateful for Phil, calm, wonderful, supportive Phil. 

“Isn’t there anything I can do?” He could feel Phil’s voice rivabate in his chest.

As much as he dreaded the future, maybe there was a way to make the wait bearable, to have someone to share it with, to share the rest of his life with. A chance to be happy. He didn’t want to pass it by. And this was _ Phil _. Phil knew him, he didn’t need to put up any pretense, and Phil still wanted him. That thought alone was enough to make his heart swell.

"Please kiss me,” Chris said, lifting his head.

Phil’s arm was securely around Chris, who closed his eyes and leaned into him, skin tingling when it made contact, tongues touching, deep and slow, his pulse beating fast, and he was happily giving himself to the kiss.

It had been a good long while since he’d been with anyone, and damn Phil was a good kisser; it wasn’t long before tendrils of arousal waved down to his groin, and chased away the coldness in his stomach again. 

Phil nipped at his lip, and Chris exhaled sharply, feeling hot and constricted in his clothes, and really wanted to explore what was under Phil’s. 

He traded his fingers in the fabric of Phil’s shirt, wanting but unsure. “Uh...” he said inelegantly again.

“Yeah?” Phil questioned.

“I’ve never been, with a man, I’m unsure of what to do. Well, I know the technical side of it, but….” Chris admitted, slightly embarrassed, feeling his stomach tingle in nervous anticipation.

“You want me to show you?”

He nodded and Phil leaned forward to kiss him again, and tipped them so that suddenly, he was straddling Chris on the couch, which meant more contact and Phil’s thighs on either sides of his. It also gave his hands more room to explore strong legs and Phil’s solid back, and he could reach up and run his mouth along Phil’s neck. Phil was a good bit taller than him, and god, he loved it.

Chris ran his fingers up Phil’s thigh while they kissed, and brushed up his torso. Phil dragged his mouth over his jaw and to his ear, while his fingers crept up under the hem of his T-shirt, and caressed the bare skin of his stomach, moving higher to his chest. 

Chris leaned back and pulled it off, and he couldn’t help be a little smug about the appreciation evident on Phil’s face as he touched him. Chris was maybe grey and middle-aged, but he knew he was in good shape. He smirked when he saw Phil’s appreciative glance, but the grin was quickly wiped away when Phil kissed his very sensitive ear, and all the way down his throat, his hands brushing through chest hair and caressing nipples.

Chris ran a hand through his hair and, “Wait..” his voice sounded winded, and Phil looked up, question in his eyes. “Lose some clothes will you?” Chris pleaded.

Silently, Phil sat back, and stood to pull off his shirt and undershirt, while Chris lay down more comfortable on the couch and had a good view of a now half-naked Phil; of broad shoulders, a slightly muscular frame, with softness around his stomach. The hairs covering Phil’s chest and continuing down past his waistband were grey, and Chris wanted to kiss a trail all the way down. Wanted to be pinned down under the firm body. He felt his cock stir in response to the sight and reached up for him.

Phil’s solid body, and the easy, sexy confidence he displayed, yet still in that caring way did things to Chris. Especially when he found himself pinned down into the sofa by it, Phil’s mouth on his, their naked chests rubbing deliciously against each other. Chris spread his legs almost automatically as Phil moved downwards, nipping and kissing, a fog of pleasure and desire in Chris’ head, only leaving room to think of Phil. 

Chris rolled his hips slightly as Phil moved down near the waistband of his pants, then he stopped, arms on Chris’ thighs, looking up at him, questioning. Chris bit his lip, but before he could ask him to continue, Phil took it as the positive sign it was, first palming and then nosing the bulge in his pants.

Chris moaned softly, impatient, running his fingers through Phil’s thick, soft hair, spreading his legs and closed his eyes, focused on the firm touch. Phil let go to tug on Chris’ pants, and Chris lifted his pelvis, allowing Phil to pull pants and underwear down over his ass, and moved so that he could pull them off entirely and toss them to the floor

There was a faint blush in Phil’s cheeks as he fumbled with his own pants and underwear, but eventually they joined Chris’. Then Phil was back over him, nipping behind his ear, hitting just the spot that made him full-on moan and mindlessly grind up against Phil, his cock getting some friction along Phil’s furred stomach. His skin was tingling when it met Phil’s, his pulse beating in his ears, all he wanted was more.

Phil snaked a hand down between their bodies and teased Chris’ hard length with his fingers, ignoring his own arousal to wrap his hand around Chris’, gently pumping. Chris gave himself to it fully, enjoying the building need to orgasm. “What do you want me to do to you?” Phil’s deep voice rumbled in his ear.

Fuck, that was sexy. Chris moaned helplessly and just had to kiss him before he could reply. “Phil.. just, I don’t know.. everything. I’ve got lube, but... in the bedroom.” 

“Too far right now,” Phil wheezed a bit, “but we’ll need it later,” he grinned, “for now, we’ll make do without it.” And then he began kissing and licking his way down Chris’ torso again, scraping his teeth against nipples, sucking a mark into the sensitive skin just above his hip, heading further down. 

Chris squirmed slightly, craving more, fiction, heat, tongue. His blood was boiling. Phil gently teased his tongue along the length of his cock, and Chris hissed, an electric shock going through his system. 

“Do you want me to continue?” Phil rumbled.

“Yes,” Chris panted.

Phil’s took him in to the root, and gently, teasingly pulled out again, a moan ripping up through Chris’ throat as every cell in his body suddenly seemed to catch fire with want. Chris opened his eyes and peered down to Phil between his legs, cheeks flushed, hair disheveled, cock between his lips. Chris felt himself throb. 

Then Phil took him in fully again, and set a punishing pace, and all Chris could do was hang on for the ride, the slurping sounds emerging were obscene, and it was so good.

He was soon reduced to moaning and begging under Phil, pinned down by a hand on his hip, Phil’s other hand was teasing his balls and the sensitive skin around his asshole. Without lube he trusted Phil to not try and go in. He just kept caressing his skin, the other hand stroking up and down Chris’ stomach. 

Chris had always been loud and today was no exception, and he was too far gone to care. He fisted his hands in Phil’s hair and rolled his hips up, wanting more, deeper. His breathing was shallow and fast, his cheeks felt hot, and his cock pulsed with the intense stimulation.

“I’m getting there, please don’t stop. Oh! Phil, more, fuck!” He was wheezing and whimpering and begging, not caring who might hear.

Phil kept up relentlessly, and Chris moaned deep and long, bucking his hip desperately craving release.

His mind was wiped clean as he shot off hot and deep in Phil’s mouth, shouting for all he was worth, the pleasure rolling through him. 

He groaned as he came down from the high, sweaty and breathless and feeling so, so satisfied. He laughed in delight 

Phil looked deservedly smug, and nicely disheveled when he climbed back up to kiss him, Chris tasting saltiness on Phil’s tongue. “Who knew you were so loud in the bed?”

“Lemme’ catch my breath,” Chris wheezed, too blissed out to be embarrassed, and pulled Phil down close, “an’ I’ll do you.”

Phil put his head down on Chris chest and Chris stroked his back. He could feel Phil’s arousal against his thigh, wriggled a bit to both tease and give him friction. 

“You don’t have to do anything, you know” Phil’s voice was rough, and Chris was sure he was trying hard to contain himself. “We take it as slow as you want.”

“I want to!” Chris said, “Please let me?.” 

After a short moment, he moved to change their positions. They were two big men, so it took some struggle to make sure none of them ended on the floor, and a short laugh while they maneuvered and each ended up with a few elbows to the chest. 

Eventually, Chris was on top, taking his time to kiss Phil’s mouth slowly. He put his nose straight in the hairs of Phil’s chest, rubbing through it, taking in the musky and slightly sweaty scent, feeling Phil move under him. Then he kissed and licked his way down Phil’s body, and tried finding the spots that would make Phil gasp. He licked a stripe up from collarbone to ear, tasting aftershave and saltiness, then he moved to nip at his nipples, which earned him a groan.

He was hesitating when he had crawled down face to face with Phil’s cock, and looked up to his eyes, “I just.. bear with me?” He was bothered that he probably wouldn’t be good. 

“Of co- Jesus Christ!”

Phil was interrupted when Chris licked his straining hardness, the taste a little salty, but a lot drier than when he usually went down on his partners. He kissed and licked for a few moments, feeling Phil’s hand caressing his shoulder, and reached up to take his hand, getting an encouraging squeeze.

It was a very strange sensation to have Phil’s cock in his mouth, but not too uncomfortable. He moved his head up and down gently, like Phil had done, and felt the solid body tense under him and then relax. He opened his eyes and looked up again, saw Phil’s encouraging smile and his flushed cheeks and gained some confidence. 

That is until he saw Phil make a grimace and almost let him go entirely, cringing with embarrassment and concerned that he had hurt him.

“Nono,” Phil put a hand on his head, stopping him from moving, “it’s.. just... not so hard on the tip. Further down, eh?” Chris adjusted and Phil exhaled in pleasure. “Yes, much better.. just, try another angle...”

Chris followed Phil’s order obediently, and very much enjoyed the way Phil leaned his head back and moaned deep in his throat, and he eagerly continued, spurred on by the noises. 

Chris took him in as far as he could and used his tongue and bobbed up and down, appreciating how Phil was soon squirming on the couch. He made the most delicious, deep throat moans, and Chris loved it. 

“Chris…,”

He loved it even more when Phil moaned his name, and felt a smile spread. Phil looked pretty damn wrecked, cheeks flushed and he was completely breathless, and Chris felt a stab of satisfaction and desire. Phil was quieter than Chris had been, or maybe Chris was just not as good; it was mostly deep exhales and quiet, drawn-out moans. 

Eventually, he came, splashing sperm into Chris’ mouth, and the sensation startled him for a second, it tasted salty and tangy and more than a bit weird, but Phil had swallowed, and it had felt pretty nice staying in for the duration, so Chris did the same for him.

They both lay in a glorious heap for a few moments, Chris halfway on top of Phil, stroking the hairs on his chest and in turn getting his hair caressed. He felt warm and satisfied and so happy, wrapped in Phil’s arms and listening to his breaths. 

Then Chris’ stomach growled loudly, startling both of them. Chris laughed, slightly embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“I did interrupt your dinner,” Phil said. “How about we clean up, replicate something fresh, and sit down and watch a holo?”

“That sounds good,” Chris said, pausing for a moment before adding, “You’re going to stay tonight, right?”

“Of course I am,” Phil said and kissed him. “I’d really like another chance to hear you moan my name again later…”

Chris smacked him playfully, reddening. 

  
  
Around fifteen minutes later, they were both laughing uproariously at Chris’ favourite episode of “_ Space Navy” _, dinners sitting on the coffee table. If Chris had feared any awkwardness after what just happened, he had no need to; the atmosphere was relaxed, comfortable and familiar. And after they’d finished eating, he got to curl up close to Phil, his arm around his back on the sofa and that was all sorts of delicious. 

He woke up with Phil’s soft kiss to his forehead, blinking at the holo where the end credits were rolling.

“Maybe that second round should wait till morning,” Phil said, amusement and fondness in his voice. “Didn’t realise I wrecked you that good, and then just with a blowjob….” His grin turned sultry, and there was a ‘just-you-wait’ glint in his eye that made Chris shiver in giddy anticipation. That only made Phil’s smirk grow.

“Come to bed, you cocky bastard. We will see who is going to moan who’s name tomorrow,” Chris shot back, cheeks flushing but he still met Phil’s gaze without blinking. Having given Phil an orgasm had raised his confidence, and he was a quick study.

They took turns in the bathroom, Chris brushed his teeth and went to bed just in his boxers as usual, and couldn’t help grin up at the ceiling as he heard Phil brush his teeth in the other room. 

Phil came back and climbed into bed with him, it was not the first time they had shared a bed, but it was the first time Phil ran his hand over Chris’ side like that and gently leaned in for a soft kiss. First time Chris got to spoon Phil, and fall asleep with his nose buried in his hair, and the gentle sound of his breath so close. 


	2. Chapter 2

Phil woke up dripping with sweat. The air was hot and stale under the blanket he was buried in. Chris was plastered against his back, halfway on top of him, pressing him into the wall and most definitely leaving plenty of unoccupied bed behind him. He was snoring lightly against Phil’s neck, his breaths tickling the short hair, and his arm was tight around Phil’s midsection, which would have been nice if he hadn’t also pushed him firmly against the wall. 

Phil might have fantasised about Chris pinning him hard against a wall, but not like this.

He didn’t want to disturb Chris now that he seemed to be getting some much needed peaceful sleep, so he gave a gentle nudge, trying to move him out of the way so he could get some air without waking his bedfellow. Then he tried a little firmer when Chris didn’t budge. 

When it didn’t help, he put both hands to use and tried to wriggle a leg free to brace against the wall. 

Phil was at least a head taller, but Chris had a good bit on him in sheer muscle weight, so he’d have more luck trying to move a fallen tree. A particularly cuddly tree, that was. He knew that Chris was a tactile man, and it didn’t surprise him that he was cuddly in his sleep, but right now, Phil really needed some air.

“Chris…” he said, nudging him again. 

Chris snorted, and pressed his face harder into Phil’s nape, sleeping on. 

“Chris!” He elbowed him, trying not to be too rough.

“Huh? -s’up?” Chris’ voice was rough and sleepy.

“You’re squeezing me here, move a bit, will ya?”

“S’rry,” Chris mumbled, untangled his legs from Phil’s, and scooted away, still more than half asleep.

Wonderful cool air hit his heated skin as Phil flopped onto his back and discarded the blanket, breathing in and out a few times. He brushed his fingers through his hair, removing a few droplets of sweat and exhaled loudly.

“Y’ ok?” Chris rumbled.

“Yeah, I’m fine, sorry I woke you, I tried moving you, but no luck,” Phil said. “Hey, come back!” he reached for Chris who had stopped touching him entirely. 

Chris grunted in agreement and scooted close to him, soon fast asleep again.

When he woke up next, sunlight was filtering through the windows that were set to semi-opaque. Chris was still sleeping soundly, his head pillowed on Phil’s chest, his breaths deep and relaxed, and the sunlight caught in the silver in his hair. 

Discovering that his own attraction was reciprocated had frankly been wonderful. He imagined how it would be to have Chris drop down for a kiss in Sickbay, to fall into bed together after a long shift, to get to kiss him every morning. His life had already been enriched in so many ways by knowing Chris for the better part of twenty years, and he was sure that being lovers would only add to it. 

Chris shifted beside him, frowning and curled closer, his sleep seemingly getting less peaceful.

Phil wished Chris had told him what was wrong. Having lost an entire ship and Admiral Cornwell who he’d been close with, he wasn’t surprised had taken its toll on his old friend, he wasn’t surprised either that Chris had withdrawn. 

He heard Chris’ breathing shift before he stretched slightly, then gently rubbed his hand up and down Phil’s stomach, bringing him out of his introspection.

Phil ran his fingers through Chris’ hair. “G’morning.” 

Chris sighed softly in pleasure at being touched, “Mornin’.” His voice was deep and rough with sleep. He shifted slightly to be able to face him, all tousled hair and dimpled smile.

Phil couldn’t help but smile back, appreciating the view. Waking up with a half-naked Christopher Pike next to him in bed was definitely one of the better ways to start the day, but it was the way Chris was so at ease and comfortably curled around him that made Phil’s heart skip a beat.

Even so, behind the smile that reached Chris’ eyes and deepened the small wrinkles around them, Phil could see lingering tiredness, the persisting sense of whatever it was that Chris did not want to tell him.

“How free are you today?” Chris asked, distracting him as he started tracing the hairs on Phil’s chest again. 

“I’m off until tomorrow morning.”

“Good. I was thinking we could spend the day together.” 

Phil craned his neck to kiss him, “I’d like that.”

They decided to start their day by getting breakfast first. Well, it meant getting out and acquiring breakfast, as it turned out that the only things in Chris’ fridge were bottles of beer and some spoiled juice. Phil refused to eat two replicated meals in a row, (“Chris, you need actual food”), so he offered to venture out in search of coffee and take-out breakfast while Chris showered. 

He got back to find the table set, and the clutter they’d left the night before taken care of, and most importantly Chris dressed in relaxed jeans and a simple t-shirt, and Phil didn’t have to stop himself checking out his ass, or looking appreciatively at his broad shoulders and his handsome face. 

  
They talked through breakfast, acting like they usually did and Phil loved that the new development between them apparently didn’t keep them from being best friends like they had been for twenty years. He still gave Chris shit when he spotted a spider and had to be rescued like he wasn’t Starfleet’s most decorated Captain, and Chris teased him about his ‘coffee-flavoured lukewarm milk’.

Some things were different, however. Like the way Chris caressed his hand when he reached for the sugar for his coffee, and rubbed the back of his naked foot against Phil’s calf under the table. Phil repaid him with a swift caress as a thank-you when Chris got up to get them both more coffee.

He was putting the dishes into the sterilizer when Chris walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his midsection, leaning up to kiss his neck. 

“Not that I don’t enjoy talking, but we never made it to round two yesterday.” His breath was hot on Phil’s neck, his voice deep.

Phil felt his entire body respond to the touches, the half-whispered words. He turned around and put his arms around Chris, tipping his head down, slowly kissing him, parting his warm lips and brushing their tongues together.

They stood there kissing for a moment, then Phil ran his hands down Chris’ sides and up under his shirt, sliding his hands over his stomach and thumbed his nipples. 

Chris stepped away for a moment to pull off his shirt, and Phil did the same to his, eagerly following Chris’ lead.

They migrated to the bed which was honestly better for Phil’s back than the couch, but it wasn’t as if he’d had much time to consider it, with Chris above him, kissing him filthily, his warm, board chest against Phil’s, who had the pleasure of running his hands down his partner’s back, all the way to his shapely, still clad ass. 

Chris appeared to have lost a good part of his hesitation from the night before; he was eagerly pinning him, kissing his neck, dragging his fingers down his chest, and they spent a couple of minutes making out, Chris lying between Phil’s spread legs, their budding erections rubbing against each other through their clothes.

After they had untangled from each other to rid themselves of their last clothes, Phil took the opportunity to turn Chris on his back and kissed his way down the muscular body, eager to again hear the keening and breathless moans from the night before.

Phil wasn’t disappointed; he nipped and licked, gently mouthed over nipples, while Chris gasped under him, pressing his erection against Phil’s stomach as he moved further down. 

He looked up from his position between Chris’ legs, and saw him look down at him all disheveled hair, flush cheeks, bit bottom lip and eyes wide with desire. 

“Phil? - Oh” Chris exclaimed as Phil licked him root to tip and took him in fully again, slowly sucking him, slurping, teasing the head with his tongue, while Chris moaned so damn prettily, fingers in Phil’s hair, muscles in his thighs and abdomen tightening and relaxing. Phil gently caressed Chris’ balls with one hand, and moved past them down to the sensitive skin below.

That prompted Chris to spread his legs wider and roll his hips up. Phil spent a few moments sucking him, before Chris spoke up again, voice deep and winded. “Phil.. hang on, come up here…”

Phil let go of him and crawled up to lean in for a deep, needy kiss. Chris rolled and pulled out a bottle of lube from the bottom drawer of the side table. “I think we should make use of this.”

“Yeah?” Phil shifted to lie beside him, and traced his hand through the hairs on his chest. “That’d be more than okay with me. What do you want to do with it?” 

There was a slight nervousness in Chris’ eyes, this was new territory after all. “I’d like to…” He licked his lips “You’d have to guide me, but..” 

“I’ll be more than happy to.. whatever you want.”

Chris gently pushed him him flat on his back, and a deep pang of delicious anticipation went through him as Chris settled with his legs on either side of him, claiming his mouth in a deep kiss. 

Chris didn’t need much guidance to kiss and lick his way down to Phil’s cock, and take him in, already much more confident than the night before, though he stilled for a moment, seeking eye contact. Phil was left without much air to talk, but grinned down at him, prompting him to continue. 

Then, when Phil craned his head back, moaning softly and spreading his legs, he felt Chris’ lubed fingertip circle the skin around the ring of muscle, gently working its way closer, just the tip breaching with slow and languid movements. Exhaling deeply to relax against the pressure, Phil let himself float on the sensation of being teased and caressed. His eyes fell shut as he gave in to Chris, and he stroked his fingers lightly through Chris’ hair. 

Maybe it had just been too long since he’d had sex, maybe it was the heady knowledge that this was in fact his apparently not-so-straight friend Chris between his thighs, but when a second finger joined the first pushing into him, Phil’s hips jerked up. He moaned, the sound coming from deep in his chest, spurring on Chris who swirled his tongue around Phil’s cock in response. 

The fingers inside him were still careful, and Phil could tell Chris was using a rather excessive amount of lube. His touch slowly gained confidence with every moan and grunt Phil made and once he realized what an impact his noises were having he possibly exaggerated a little. 

“Please,” he finally hitched, when Chris had spent what felt like hours teasing his prostate and stimulating his cock.

Chris took the hint and came to his knees, putting his hands under Phil’s thighs to position him better, then grabbed his own cock, lubing it up.

Phil ran his hand up and down Chris’ warm, slightly hairy chest, eyes meeting Chris’ who looked at him with heated desire, though he couldn’t quite hid the remaining nervousness. He was breathing heavily, his shoulders tense, but his expression was focussed. 

“Go on,” Phil prompted, continuing to run his hand up Chris’ warm chest.

He’d never been so carefully breached before, Chris’ movements were controlled and slow, pushing past the ring of muscle. 

Phil breathed in, moving his hips a bit, adjusting to Chris’ girth, and the delicious stretch, made him groan.

“Okay?” Chris asked

“Yeah,” Phil said, “just, hold still a second.” He grinned when Chris frowned and added, “and come here and kiss me.”

Chris obeyed, the needy kiss telling how much he was holding back as he nipped at Phil’s lip. 

Phil moved his hips, making Chris slide in deeper, and he craned his back, wanting more, pulling one leg up over Chris’ hip. 

Chris leaned on his arms above him, rolling his hips into him, breath bated and apparently focussing very intensely on the sensation on his cock, the emotion of unusual but so good evident and raw on his face, and he shamelessly groaned, fully aware of the effect. 

“Phil,” Chris purred, nipping his ear, rolling his hips in a steady rhythm.

Phil ran his nails up and down his back, guiding him with his thighs around him, his mouth on wherever he could reach as Chris ground into him, making electric currents shoot through Phil at every thrust, his cock getting friction between their sweat-slick bodies. 

The need to orgasm built steadily in Phil’s groin, so he reached down and cupped two handsful of Chris’ firm ass, pressing him deeper, feeling his cock brush his prostate just right.

Dipping a finger into the crack of Chris’ ass made him suddenly very talkative.

“Fuck yes,” he wheezed, breath hot against Phil’s ear, ass wriggling, a shudder going down his spine, “yes, keep going..”

His own arousal spiking, Phil kept teasing his fingers up and down the crack, fondling his ass.

Chris’ thrusting rhythm was interrupted, and he was barely coherent, “Phil….” the next few words where completely gone in moaning. “Please.. I need..”

“What do you need, Chris?” Phil growled into his ear.

“Switch… can we switch?” 

They pulled apart and both needed a moment to calm down, Phil sliding his hand down Chris’ warm side as he lay beside him. He then lightly trailed a finger down between Chris’ buttcheeks, very gently dipping it down in the hot crevice. 

He really wanted to do so much more than touch, and his voice was rough when he spoke. “Have you ever…?”

Chris grinned up at him, still flush with arousal. “Yeah, Una used to love pegging me.”

A mental image flashed through Phil’s mind: Chris bent over his own desk, naked, his shapely ass in the air, shaking and breathless, desperately moaning, pleading for Una to fuck him harder, submitting himself to her utterly. He’d scream with pleasure when she gave in and thrust the dildo deep into him hard and fast.  
  
Phil’s cock jumped, and leaked a bit of precome, his mouth went dry, and he was almost dizzy, all his blood rushing to his groin. He knew Chris and Una had been friends with benefits, and now he was glad he hadn’t known about the pegging: that would undoubtedly have given him inconvenient boners, or possibly an aneurysm.

Chris’ smirk grew, his voice was low and purring, the bastard. “I said I’d never been with a man, not that I hadn’t taken it up the ass before.” And then he winked.

Even as that information sank in further Phil was still speechless, caught up in his fantasies. 

Chris spoke up again, running a hand up Phil’s thigh. “Earth to Boyce, you still with us?”

“Fucking hell, Chris.” Phil’s voice was shaky, his cock pulsing in tandem with his heartbeat. 

Chris laughed. “I could practically see your brain exploding. And something else nearly exploding, too.” He nodded down to Phil’s cock.

Phil’s cheeks felt hot for a moment. “Stuff it.”

“You totally zoned out there,” Chris smirked, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Phil raised an eyebrow, running a hand from Chris’ neck all the way to his ass. “Lie on your stomach, and I’ll wipe that smirk off of your face.”

  
Chris obeyed, a pillow under his hips, while Phil gently traced his hand down one shapely asschek, dipping his lubed fingers into the heat between them.

“Tell me if I’m too fast.” He kissed Chris’ ear while circling the rim of his ass with a finger, feeling Chris’ muscles shift. “Breathe and relax”

The very last thing he wanted was to make it uncomfortable for Chris, going too fast, but hell, the way that perfectly firm ass was presented to him, letting out the tiniest of sound as Phil slowly dipped the finger in was fucking hot. 

Chris gently rolled his hips in tandem with Phil’s searching finger, slowly moving in and out of him, brushing and circling, and bent over to kiss along Chris’ spine. 

Chris tensed up for a moment when Phil slowly slid one more finger in into the silky, delicious heat, but as soon as Phil halted his movements, he relaxed, allowing him to go in further, then gently curl his fingers, enjoying the way Chris moved under him and rolling his hips until Phil’s finger brushed his sweet spot, barely touching. Chris exhaled sharply in a moan, curling his back, and Phil caressed the spot again, teasingly light and slowly, delighting in the way Chris was soon squirming on the bed, panting and moaning.

“Phil.. I’m more than ready..” 

Chris groaned deep in his throat as Phil teased his prostate one last time before pulling his fingers out, and scrambling to position himself between Chris’ legs, slightly breathless, taking in the way Chris’ body curved on the bed while he positioned himself along the opening, and braced his weight on his arm. 

“Tell me if something is uncomfortable.”

“Yes,” Chris agreed breathily, and a little impatiently, “yes I will.”

Phil kissed his neck, and took himself in hand, lubing up and guided his cock into the narrow canal of Chris’ body, allowing Chris to get used to the fill. 

He rolled his hips slowly, but deeply into the slick heat of Chris’ body, feeling him crane his back and raise his ass to meet him, bending down to kiss his shoulder. 

If Phil had liked the sounds Chris made the day before while being sucked off, it was nothing next to the way Chris moaned under him as he rolled his hip in a steady, slow rhythm, going straight to Phil’s cock and egging him on. But he was determined to draw this out, breathing ragged, his skin burning where it brushed against Chris’, head swimming.

“Phil…yes, so good,” Chris all but whimpered when Phil thrust into him a bit harder, curving his back, hands fisted in the sheet, bucking up to meet him, clearly wanting more.

Craving to hear those sounds again, his blood boiling with want at seeing Chris like that, giving himself to him, so he continued his steady and slow rhythm, not holding back and groaning as he kissed Chris’ ear.

Chris bent his leg so he could raise his ass more from the bed, giving Phil access to grip around his cock, pumping along with his rolling hips.

A shudder went through Chris’ body beneath him, but before Phil could worry something was up, he began very vocally assuring him it wasn’t.

“Fuck, that’s good.” Chris moaned long and deep in his throat, every successive word accompanied by a little, sharp exhale.

“Yes, Phil, more.. there.. “

Phil had never imagined that Chris sounded so fucking pretty begging. He couldn’t do anything but give him what he wanted, pumping into him harder, fisting his cock in his hand, watching Chris fist his hands in the sheets, driving his own orgasm closer, craving the release, groaning into Chris’ ear.

“Don’t stop talking,” Phil panted, licking Chris’ ear, then nipping at it. “I want to hear you beg.”

“Please,” he groaned with a voice almost unbecoming a man of his size and age, but it only made it all the more arousing for Phil to know that he could wreck him so thoroughly. 

Chris bucked his hips up, muscles straining, hands roaming the sheets, giving Phil what he wanted, “Phil.. please, so good, more..”

His cock hit deep within Chris on each thrust, and Phil was hyper attuned to the sensation of his ass against his groin, the sound of flesh on flesh, of Chris’ incoherent begging, his own pulse in his ears, the almost overwhelming desire to orgasm, the taste of Chris’ salty skin as he mouthed at him. 

Phil thrust into him hard, making sure to hit his prostate every time, timing it with fast strokes to Chris’ hard and leaking cock, lube and sweat and precome mixing, making the slide easier.

He was straining against the desire to come, wanting Chris to enjoy it as long as possible, even as his moaning and begging and moving under him made it very hard.

Then Chris tensed before releasing a moan so loud that Phil was sure it could be heard down on the street, and his cock pulsed in Phil’s hand.

Phil was so close to bursting himself, and Chris’ breathless moans in bliss pulled him to the edge, but he pulled out, knowing how unpleasant it would feel to have him buried after he’d come.

Chris moaned again and shuddered a final time.

“You mind if I finish between your thighs?”

Chris shook his head, too out of breath to talk, and Phil stuck his cock between his thighs, jerking a few times before spouting, laying across Chris’ back, the bliss roaring in his ears.

Phil rolled off Chris down onto the sheets, muscles relaxing, trying to catch his breath. 

Chris turned to his side and curled close to Phil’s side, an arm around him, breathing deeply and content. 

Even as the mix of lube and come began cooling between Phil’s legs, he leaned in to Chris’ warm body and his tight embrace. Phil didn’t remember when he’d last had sex twice in twenty-four hours, or even within the span of a few weeks. He laughed shortly at that thought, grinning into Chris’ shoulder, Chris seemingly too blissed out to notice.

  
Chris was the first into the shower this time, and when Phil came out of his, he found him sitting on his couch with a padd, looking up with he entered.

“Hi. I’ve been a bit bottled up in here lately. Want to go and play Velocity? They’ve just set up a hall near the officers’ training center.”

Phil continued to button up his shirt. “Velocity? I think I’ve heard the name, but I’ve no idea what it is.”

“It’s a tactical game, played holographically,” Chris explained, eyes lighting up, “we both get a phaser, and we have to shoot a disk to hit each other with, I’ve tried a few times, it’s good fun.”

“Right, I think I remember now. It’s that new fad that the kids keep talking about,” Phil grumbled.

“No need to be such a grumpy old man!” Chris teased.

Phil raised an eyebrow at him. “You didn’t think I was too old ten minutes ago.”

“Well, come on, then.” There was challenge written all over Chris’ posture, and there was no way he was going to stand down from that even if he did still think it was mostly for viril and lithe twenty-somethings. 

“Fine, bring it on. I guess we’re getting a lot of variated exercise this weekend?”

Chris laughed and walked in to grab the duffle bag with his training clothes.


End file.
